


Someone That Wasn’t Him

by mangoshrimp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Flashbacks/Memories, M/M, Pining, Weddings, and ethan’s a sad boi :(, but not to ethan, falling for someone you can’t have, heartbreak?, i was in a ‘mood’ when i wrote this what can i say, its just kinda sad really, mark is getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoshrimp/pseuds/mangoshrimp
Summary: “and when the pastor asks the pewfor reasons he can’t marry youi’ll keep my word in my seatbut you’re gonna live forever in me”it’s mark’s wedding day, but ethan has been in love with mark for so long. now he has to come to terms with knowing mark can never truly be his(this fic was inspired by that song lyric at the top btw)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Someone That Wasn’t Him

**Author's Note:**

> ps. the song is called “you’re gonna live forever in me” by john mayer so if ur interested there u go
> 
> also psa i do not ship them irl, this is just for fun and shit and i have full respect for their personal lives and also i don’t claim to know them or anything this is just a fictional story soooo thank you v much
> 
> oh and one more thing the brides name is never mentioned so it’s up to ur interpretation who mark is getting to :)

it’s finally here. the big day. 

mark can’t stop himself from grinning as he straightens his tie for the hundredth time in anticipation for the bride’s arrival. he looks around him at all his friends and family smiling back up at mark, exited for him and his wife-to-be’s big day. 

as mark makes eye contact with ethan the latter forces a smile back at his friend.

the day is finally here. the day ethan had been dreading the most. 

the day the love of his life was getting married to someone that wasn’t him.

ethan’s mind wandered back to the days before mark met her; all those golden opportunities where ethan could have made a move or told mark how he was feeling, but he just didn’t. he didn’t know why. maybe it was fear of rejection? or fear of losing his best friend? he would never know. all he knew now was that he regretted it, because now he was about to watch mark marry someone that wasn’t him.

he still remembered mark’s first fight with her. he remembers being woken up at nearly 2am to mark ringing his phone. he still remembers the sound of mark crying on the other end, trying to explain to ethan what happened but choking on every other word. once ethan had eventually calmed the other down and understood the situation, he invited mark stay the night at his place.

when ethan answered the door to mark’s quick arrival, the other fell right into ethan’s arms, sobbing as he did so. ethan still remembers stroking mark’s hair and comforting him as best he could. he let mark sleep in his bed with him and they stayed up all night talking about everything and nothing, to help distract mark and clear his head. that next morning mark had thanked ethan graciously for his support and advice, then went home to sort things out with her. 

ethan had realised afterwards that he had passed up a golden opportunity to convince mark to break up with her, but at the same time he knew that would have been wrong and selfish for him to do, especially when mark was clearly so upset over what happened. still, he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit dismayed when mark had texted him the following day, saying they had worked everything out and were doing okay now.

ethan had tried to distract himself by thinking only about the butterflies he felt when he and mark were sleeping in the same bed, and how close he was to him then. in fact, the thought of it made that exact feeling rush back to him now, making him shiver all over as he replayed the sensation in the mind. as he watched that same man who had once been so close to him now about to marry someone that wasn’t him.

of course ethan was happy for mark; he was about to marry the woman of his dreams and of course he couldn’t  _ not _ be happy for his friend. but, at the same time, he so wished that it was him walking down the isle instead of her.

he averted his eyes down that very isle as he watched the bride walk down on cue, her beautiful white dress trailing behind her, a grand smile beaming across her face. his heart ached knowing that it wasn’t him walking down the isle today.

ethan also remembered the day mark had told ethan that he was going to propose to her. he still remembers mark flashing him the ring in his pocket with a giddy and exited look tearing his face apart. ethan still remembers the heartbreak he felt inside him, knowing this was it. knowing that he would never get a chance with mark now. 

he had thought in that moment about telling mark that it was a bad idea, or that she was not meant for him. it would have been ethan’s last chance to change his mind, after all. but he stopped himself, bottled his feelings up and put on a cheerful and encouraging face for his friend. gave him words of encouragement as mark smiled to himself with pride. and now, because of that, ethan was stuck in a church watching mark marry someone that wasn’t him.

“if anyone can show just cause as to why this couple cannot be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

silence filled the room but ethan’s mind raced.  _ because i’m in love with mark _ , his mind shouted.  _ he should be with  _ me _ , not her _ . he imagined himself shouting the words out in front of everyone here, finally confessing his true feelings for mark for everyone to hear. but his lips didn’t dare twitch. he just couldn’t. 

he couldn’t ruin this perfect day.

he kept his thoughts to himself as he looked up at mark with a hopeful gaze for the last time. he didn’t know what he was hoping for, maybe for mark to suddenly announce he was never in love with her, and that he only had eyes for ethan. but those words never reached his ears. instead, all he heard was 

“you may now kiss the bride.”

ethan flicked his eyes away from the most significant part of the wedding and stared down at the floor. he couldn’t bear to witness losing the love of his life to someone that wasn’t him. he felt a small tear trickle from his left eye as he realised he was losing any chances he had with mark for good. but, at the same time, ethan knew all the memories he had made with mark, and all the memories he  _ would _ make with him would still live on in his mind. he could still dream, despite knowing those dreams could never be reality now. but maybe it would all be okay, ethan told himself, even though he was losing mark to someone that wasn’t him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you’ve made it this far, and any kudos/comments appreciated! <3


End file.
